hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Super-hero Madness!
This is the second episode of the second season of the series. Summary Plot This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat: Episode Intro :*PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED!* *''' :' "Welcome back guys!" *' :' "Last time we introduced everyone to..." *' :' "Total Drama Action" *' :' "That's right!" *' :' "SEASON 2 BABY :D" * : "Justin Bieber is way more attractive then me. I am ugly, just like everyone else in here." :*StratfordGomez has been kicked by AwesomeTD*'' *''' :' "So yeah" *' :' "We now have 25 contestants" *' :' "But only 3 of them can win" *' :' "One of them will get eliminated today" *' :' "So who will it be?" *' :' "Find out RIGHT NOW!" *' :' "On Total..." *' :' "DRAMA" *' :' "ROLEPLAY" Pre-Challenge :'*OKAY YOU GUYS CAN TALK*''' * : *in conf* "I GOT EVEN MORE HATE MAIL DURING LAST EPISODE..." *Crys* "I AM SHORT AND UGLY... But that's Katie's wording... :'(" * : *sleeping* * : *snoring* * : "Ugh, my stupid counselor keeps sending me letters! STOP it... Okay!?" * : *wakes up* * : *conf* "Okay, I watched some war movies..." * : *wakes up* * : "SNOOORREEE" * : "I am so ready for SEASON 2!" * : "I hope I win again!" *''' :' "That's not gonna happen, Cody!" * *eats* *' :' "No one wins for two seasons" * : "And they-" *cut off* *' :' "Especially twice in a row" * : "Zeke? Wake up..." * : *conf* "I need a stupid person to make a alliance, like Beth or Zoey" * : *wakes* * : :P "WAFFLES!!!" * : *Yawn* "Dream on... Little Boy..." * : "Beth, what are you doin' here yo?" * : "I was being nice" *' :' :P * : "Your a hero, and a girl!" * : *has a breakfast meal for Courtney* "Here... good morning" * : "Shoo girl, shoo!" * : "I came here... TO BE NICE" * : *walks into the dining hall* * : "Fine, Enjoy your crummy cabin" * : "Beth, get out!" * : "hm?" * *Goes to heroes* * : "Ahhhh... The masseuse is beautiful" * : "Thanks." * : "Hey Heroes!" * : "Oh hey " * : "Heroes wins every time" *' :' "Okay then" *' :' "Since the teams are SUPER HEROES" *' :' "and SUPER VILLAINS" *' :' "Then remember this..." *' :' "Every single episode will be themed to a movie genre" * : "A movie genre? Wow." * : "Or do they?" * : *conf* "He's good..." * : *peeks at holding a rock* *' :' "So yeah, guess what today's theme will be?" * : "Super HEROES!" *' :' "SUPER HERO CHALLENGE" * : "SUCKY SUPER HERO'S" * : "OOOOOOOHH!!!" * : *dashes* * : "VILLAINS... RULE... VILLAINS... RULE" * : "HEROOOOESSS!" *' :' "Yup guys, all of you have to dress up as super heroes" * : *tackles* * : "This hero movie is gonna have a twist, the bad guys win YO!" * : *Grabs food* * : *Dashes into costume room* * : "Owch! Team get this thing off of me!" * : "Alright, what's the twist Chris?" * : "Porn film?" *' :' " will all be dressed up as the AVENGERS!" * : "Hey guys! Look! I'm Captain America!" * : "I CALL HAWK GIRL" * : *gets black widow suit being made* * *puts on a sexy thor clothes* *' :' " are all gonna dress up as the JUSTICE LEAGUE!" * : "ok" * : "I will take Batman!" * : "No I'LL TAKE BATMAN!!!" * : *Puts on Batman clothes* * : *puts on Robin's suit* * : *Goes into costume room, comes out as Bat-Girl* "CHRIS..How do I look!?" * : "I guess I'm wonder woman..." * : "You're already too wonderful Courtney" * : *puts an aquaman costume on* * : "Man, Aquaman sucks yo!" * : "superman" *' :' "Okay guys, we are gonna have an EPIC super hero fight!" * : *comes out in a sleek and sexy black widow costume* *' :' "I always wonder who is better..." * : "TITANS, GO!" *' :' "So, who do you think is better?" *' :' "Avengers or Justice League?" * *whistles* *' :' "Either way, we will find out right now" * : "Trent, friend, we are the Justice League not the Teen Titans" * : "Oooh stars!" * : "Wow!!! Al, that's a sexy Batman cape you got going on there. :D" * : *glares at Duncan* *' :' "All of the Avengers will now fight against all of the Justice League!" * : *puts on hulk closets* * : "I love stars have you seen the stars lately!" * : "I AM WASP..." * : D: * : "I have a hammer and a sexy clothing" * : "WAASSPP!!!" * : "Man, aquaman can't do shit!" * : *stuffs gloves with spider webs* * : "Thank you and your suit goes with your beautiful eyes" *' :' "Okay then let's all go the DOWNTOWN movie set" Challenge 1 :'*SCENE SWITCHES TO THE CITY MOVIE AREA*''' * : Well atleast he has a crappy Superman 64 clone. *''' :' "Okay, now that we are all here..." * : I am Spiderman! *' :' "Is everyone dressed up?" * : "YES SIR" * : "Yes" * : "Oh yeah" * : "Yes" * : "like a sexy thor" *' :' "Okay then" *' :' "The Screaming Super Heroes will be the Avengers" * : *in conf* "Avengers... Hmm" * : "Spiderman suit ON!" *' :' "The Killer Super Villains will be the Justice League!" * : *conf* "When i stare at stars my mind is a bit joggy!" * : "What's the challenge?!" *' :' "Okay then, both of your teams will FIGHT against each other!" * : *in a sexy black widow costume, flipping around on a gymnastic bar* * : "Fight?" *' :' "Last team standing wins!" * : *in her wasp costume* "Hey... Come and get... someone?" * : "That's amazing..." *' :' "So give me an EPIC fight!" *' :' "Ready?" * : "Ooh heather... Leshawna gonna take you down!" *' :' "Lights!" * : *looks at Duncan* "Whats amazing?" *' :' "Camera!" * : "Nothing..." *' :' "ACTION! :D" * : "Eat stars fiends!" *throws shield at * * : "HAWK GIRL... HOE... I MEAN... GO!" * : *flips over to Duncan and kicks him in the face* * : *pick hammer* * : *runs* * : *attacks Owen* * : "GAH!" * : *hits Zoey* * : "Uhh..." *grabs a fish and throws it at sierra* * : "OW! NOW U GOT ME ANGRY IZZY" *FIRES UP LAZER EYES!* * : "Oww!" *smacks Scott* * : "AGH!" * : *smacks Scott in the face with a shield* * : "I am the HULK!" :D * : *kicks Scott in the bawls* * : "AGGHHHH!" * : *hammer hit Duncan face* * : *Fights Bridgette, knocks her out* "I KNOCKED BRIDGETTE OUT... OH NO... I DIDN'T... SOZ..." * : "My arm!" * : "Go Owen Baby!" * : *Picks up Zeke and throws him at Cody* * : "You still torment me with your uselessness Owen!" * : *grabs two wet fish, gets thrown* "AAGH!" * : "TAKE THIS EEVEE WEEVEE!" *throws shield at her* * : "OWEN SMASH!!!" * : *grabs Duncan with lasso* * : "Owen, Owen" *Grabs Zeke and stings him, hard* "BZZ" * : *uses bird bomb* *' :' "Fight people FIGHT! :D" * : *runs over to Owen and smacks him in the face with two wet fish* * : "OW!" * : "Duncan, all tied up?" * : *throw hammer in Scott* * : *blows up Beth* * : "Fight!" * : *Gasps* "I was almost dead!" * : "We're on the same team Courtney" * : "DIE!" * : *while seeing Duncan tied up, blows a kiss to torment him* *' :' "Where is THOR!" * : "Sorry" * : *punches with his shield* * : "here" * : "Still mad..." *' :' "Where is IRON MAN!" * : "AHH!" * : *smacks Izzy in the face with a fish* * : "HERE" * : "Oof" * : *Stings Trent He gets knocked out* "HAHHAHHA!" * : *flips over to Courtney, kicking her in the face multiple times* * : *Hits Izzy, takes her shield and hits her with it* * : "My stings can knock ANYONE out..." * : *bitch smacks Zeke* * : "Ow!" * : *goes to Courtney* "May I assist you?" *grabs Courtney's hand and kisses it* * : *falls to the ground* * : "OW! Someone help!" * : *hit scoot multiple times* * : *tackles Beth* *' :' "I am ULTRA MAN" * : *kicks Alejandro in the face* * : *hits in the nuts* * : *hits Katie* "YES!" * : "Yes, Al, thank you, you may help me by killing ZOEY!" * : "HIT Courtney!" * : "Try it, hunk!" *kicks him multiple times in the face* * : *gets up and runs off* "Eep!" * : "Eat stars!" *hits Scott with shield* * : *ties up Zoey with lasso* * : "Ow! I will assist you... OW! OW! OW!" *grabs Zoey and ties her up* * : "AMERICRE-NADE!" *blows up some justice league people* * : "Zoey is down!" * : "AAGH!" *' :' "Oh no!" * : *throws hammer at Eva* * : *in conf* "Alejandro is doing NOTHING... Nothing" *' :' "Okay then, only few people remain!" * : *jumping up and down on Zoey* * : "Everywhere and nowhere" * : "Katie man" * : *hits with shield* * : "Me and Al are still in!" * : *sees a knife on a table, rolls over, making Courtney fall, and knocks into the table, having the knife fall down on the rope and leaving a cut in it* * : *conf* "This girl gonna get it!" * : "Take that sexy Spanish bitch!" * : *stings Courtney knocking her out* "Courtney is out!!!" *' :' "Okay then... STOP!!!" * : "I see..." *throws shield back to Izzy* * : No! Alejandro! The round just ended" * : "Ow!" *' :' "I SAID STOP FIGHTING PEOPLE!!!" * : "Darn, I was about to make a big escape!" *' :' "VILLAINS WIN" * : "Whaaat!?" * : "YES!" * : "YES!" *' :' "Yup" * : "Great job amigos!" * : "YAHOO? Alejandro me and you were the last ones in..." *' :' "They had the better fight" * : *still knocked out on the floor* * : *conf* "How is that possible!?" * : *rips out of rope* *' :' "Villains fought better" * : "Aaww..." :( * : "You are a great survivor Eva, I respect you for that" *' :' "In this roleplay, the more ACTION the better :D" * : *conf* "Al is such a sweetheart, maybe he is not manipulating us this season." * : "Thanks..." *' :' "Okay then, Screaming Super Heroes..." * : *glares at Bridgette* * : *in conf* "Pfft!" *' :' "You all lost" *' :' "So you will now be up for elimination" * : "Shut it Lindsay!" * : *still in my SUPER SEXY black widow costume* * : *conf* "Eva is a strong player this season, I must get her eliminated ASAP" * : *sigh* "I thought the stars would kill them..." Elimination :'*SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY*''' * : "Oooh pretty stars!" * : "seet" *''' :' "Oooo... though to be here!" * : "CODYKINZ I will win for you! Don't worry, we will not get eliminated!" *' :' "So yeah, all lost" * : "Truthfully... I am weak..." *sighs* * : *groans* *' :' "So that means one thing..." * : "Elimination?" * : *goes to comfort Eva* *' :' "Someone here will be voted off tonight!" *' :' "So who will it be?" * : "Ooooh!" * : "No you're not Eva, you are as strong as 2 men!" * : "Get off me! No I am not!" *' :' "Super Heroes, PM your votes" *' :' "PM people!" * : "Yey, we won!" * : "Don't listen to Al, you are anything you want to be. Men are good intentioned, but not smart like us women." * : *glaring at Bridgette* * : "Haha! Yes Courtney" *walks away hurt* * : "Me smart... Uh, thanks?" * : *In conf* "Wow Courtney is VERY strong, STRONGER than me... DON'T TEASE ME OVER THAT... Okay?" *' :' "Okay then" * : "Hey Al, nice job on playing Courtney by the way..." *' :' "The votes are now in..." * : "Al WHAT!?" * : "I don't know what you speak of Scott." * : "Is that... the glided ?" * : "Scott better be lying." * : "Al... Played Courtney? Wow, I mean it makes sense..." * : "Yup, Al uses every girl he flirts with, it's his strategy" * : "Courtney means the world to me, you sir are lying." *' :' "The following people are safe..." * : "I heard it all, Al was in the confessional and shit" *' :' " " * : "You were flirting with me last season" * : "YAY!" * : *sigh* *' :' " " * : "I have been played too much to be hurt by you... you monster!" *' :' " " *' :' " " * : *runs away crying* * : "Ooooh!" *' :' " " * : "Oh yeah" * : "Courtney... Scott!" *walks away* *' :' " " *' :' " " * : *waiting for my name to be called* *' :' " " *' :' " " * : "yay" *' :' "and finally..." * : "Zoey shouldn't go... I mean she is strong she got 4th... So yeah!" *' :' " and " * : "Yay, Zoey!" * : *getting nervous* * : "Zoey you are safe" *' :' "Okay then, that means that and are now LOW" * : "Oh, yay!" * : *glaring at Lindsay* *' :' "And the person to go is..." * : *conf* *crying* *' :' "is..." * : "SAY IT ALREADY!" * : "Shush fan!" * : "I can't take it!" *' :' "IS..." * : "Lindsay, duh..." *' :' " YOU ARE GONE!" * : ? * : "WHAT!?" * : *conf* "At least I knew before we started dating." * : "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" *' :' "Bye !" * : *conf* "I actually liked Courtney and Scott ruined it all... why?" *cries* :*Windindi has been kicked by AwesomeTD*'' * : "Bye bye surf-girl!" * : "Bye... Bridgette..." *in conf* "Wow..." Outro *''' :' "Okay then" * : "YOU!!! !!! YOU RATTED ME OUT!!!" *escorted by Chef* *' :' "That's it!" *' :' "All of you are now safe" * : "I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" *' :' "He he he" * : "Wow..." *' :' "So yeah" * : "Owie" *' :' "See you next time! :D" :'*THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED*''' Trivia *Bridgette was the first person eliminated from Total Drama Action. Category:Episodes